


Love Is...

by dying_deist



Series: Love Is... [1]
Category: Muse
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dying_deist/pseuds/dying_deist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are in trouble. Cracks are starting to appear in their perfect relationship and love is beginning to sour. They need help!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Muse nor any song/book/place mentioned in this story. This is a work of fiction and never happened. No offence intended.
> 
> Yes, I just started a new series when I have tons of WIPs lmao! I've been wanting to write this since last year when I got a book called "The Love Dare". I never read that book, but the topics caught my attention and immediately made me think of BellDom. This fic will probably have 30 chapters or so (yes, 30), but I'll try to write short chapters (haha). This one has only 3484 words :D I'd not be able to start this if it were not for matturemuser! She's being such an angel and helping me so much! Thank you very much, dear! And sorry if I'm causing trouble and being annoying with all the apologies, I can't help it xD

“Dom, you’re overreacting.” Matt sighed, rolling his eyes and using a straw to stir his orange juice.

 

“Overreacting?!” The blond used his hand to push his glass of grape juice aside, leaning over the table and narrowing his eyes. "You could be more helpful sometimes, you know?"

 

"What? Are you guys listening to what he's saying?" Turning to face his friends - Tom and Chris - Matt looked at them incredulously, but his mates did nothing but stare awkwardly at the angry couple at the table.

 

The four guys had decided to have breakfast together at _[Jackson& Rye](http://www.jacksonrye.com/)_ on a Saturday morning. Since they had arrived at the place, a heavy atmosphere hovered over them. At first, Chris and Tom had no idea what was going on; they were only aware of the reproachful glares that Dominic was throwing at Matthew, who looked mindless during the time they were having breakfast. However, after sensing the never-ending visual daggers being cast in his direction, he found himself looking up from his meal into the eyes of a furious Dominic Howard.

 

Practically not a word passed between the two of them for a significant stretch of time and, even if Chris and Tom were trying their best to bring up topics of mutual interest, it seemed like they had failed miserably.

 

Tom kicked Chris under the table, just to get his friend’s attention before mouthing a “what the hell is happening to them?” to his mate. In a more discreet movement, the younger man only shrugged and turned his attention back to the we-are-silently-fighting couple at their table.

 

After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence, Dominic decided to break the ice saying something like “you’re useless” to Matthew, that made the brunet arch an eyebrow and ask the reason for such an insensitive comment. A snort came from the blond, who just went on with his complaint, telling Matt that he was being a lazy arse lately and he didn’t know what to do about it.

 

That’s when the brunet decided to say that Dom was overreacting.

 

“You’re so forgetful, careless, absent minded! You always leave your dirty clothes scattered on the floor, you don’t wash the dishes. You basically do nothing to help me!”

 

“C’mon, it’s not a big deal!”

 

“Of course it is! Do you think I like to keep the hard work to myself alone?”

 

“Yes. I’ve always thought you were a clean-a-holic, that’s why I never mind. And, again, don’t overreact; we can call the maid at anytime, you know that.”

 

“I’m not a clean-a-holic! I’m only a person who likes to see things in their right place, properly clean and organized. Unlike you who is such a-”

 

“Stop, Dom.” Matt lifted one hand and shook his head, visibly annoyed. “I think you already used many adjectives to describe how you see me lately.”

 

“You’re impossible. I don’t even know why I’m still wasting my time arguing with you if I know it won’t change anything. I’m sick of your stupidity.” Huffing, Dominic got up from his seat and walked towards the bathroom, leaving his friends confused at the table.

 

Matthew only sighed and took a sip from his juice. Feeling uneasy, Christopher was the first one to talk, “Uh, Matt, is everything alright?”

 

“Sure.” He quickly answered without even looking up from his glass.

 

“Dude, you know you can always tell us things. We are your friends and just want to help you guys.” Tom frowned, concerned about the current state of his friends relationship.

 

“I know, but you don’t need to worry. You all know how often Dom is bitching about pointless things.” he shrugged.

 

“Hm, you how I feel about meddling in someone else’s relationship, I usually don’t do that, but I think Dom had a point there.” Chris rubbed the back of his neck while talking, pondering his words carefully.

 

“Nah, he’ll be alright soon and will act like nothing had happened.”

 

“If you say so...” Tom and Chris exchanged a worried look before finishing their meal.

 

***

 

“Can you tell me what the fuck happened in the Café?” Matthew asked Dominic as they entered their house. He placed his coat on the hook next the door and toed off his shoes and socks, letting them scattered on the floor, and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

 

Dom watched his partner’s actions from the doorway, crossing his arms over his chest, a stern look on his face. He chose to speak only when Matt finished his water, leaving the empty cup over the counter. “That’s exactly what I was talking about earlier.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You left your dirty shoes and smelly socks all over the floor and now you just didn’t even bother to wash your glass full of your disgusting saliva.”

 

“You don't usually complain about my 'disgusting' saliva when it's in your mouth, or certain other bodily fluids for that matter...” A sly smirk was plastered on Matt’s face, making Dom blush violently.

 

“I’m talking seriously, okay? Could you please listen to me at least this time?” Dominic’s voice increased in volume and Matthew realised his partner was not kidding at all. “Can we have a civilized talk?”

 

“From my part, of course.” he sat on the nearest chair on the kitchen table and waited for the blond to sit on the opposite side; they were now facing each other. Dom started studying Matt, wrinkling his nose in disapproval whenever his eyes spotted anything that would bother his standards. “I thought you wanted to talk, not spend your time admiring my beauty.” he winked at Dom, who just snorted and shook his head.

 

“Shut up, Matt. I want you to know that I’m not angry at you only because of your lack of help with the household chores. Look at yourself! When was the last time you combed your hair? I’m sure you‘ve been wearing this same ugly shirt since the beginning of this week whenever we go out and I don’t even want to start thinking about your underwear!”

 

“Are we arguing because of my personal hygiene and fashion sense?!” Matt asked in disbelief, quirking his eyebrows. “It’s you who wears leopard printed stuff whenever you can! It’s like an addiction.”

 

“You don’t have the right of tell me what I can or can’t wear!”

 

“Ditto.”

 

“It’s common sense, for fuck’s sake! You’re a disaster! You’re always leaving the toilet seat up, talking about stupid conspiracy theories, eating in bed and leaving crumbs, you don’t even make the bed. You’re the laziest guy I’ve ever met!”

 

“So now we are going to point out each other’s annoying habits? Alright, what about when you overuse moisturizer and your skin gets annoyingly sticky, making me feel sick whenever I have to touch it? Or when you make me wait ages for you to get ready when we go out - have you ever asked yourself why we don’t make plans together that often anymore? And I can’t forget to mention when you’re ‘singing’ in the shower, as if you wanted to crack all the glasses in this house and damage my tympani! Oh, wait! There’s more; how do you think I feel whenever I see you flirting deliberately with some random chick or bloke?”

 

“What?! I don’t flirt! And, what again?! Do you feel sick when you have to touch me? You’re not forced to touch me, you know?”

 

“See? This discussion is pointless if we’re just complaining. I really don’t know where you’re trying to get.”

 

“What I’m trying to say is,” Dom took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, “our relationship is spoiled.”

 

“And do you think this is my fault?”

 

“You’re not innocent, that’s for sure.”

 

“I still can’t believe dishes and clothes made us argue like this. It’s ridiculous!”

 

“Oh, my god! Are you deaf and blind?!” In a sudden movement, the infuriated blond got up from his chair, banging his hands hard on the table. “Can’t you see what you’re doing wrong? You’re so immature! I can’t believe I married someone like you!”

 

“Hey, Dom! Calm down, please! You started talking bullshit.”

 

“Bullshit?! Do you think that’s all bullshit? Talking to you is like I’m talking to a wall. You never take me seriously!”

 

“Chill, Dom!” lifting his hands in defeat, Matt rolled his eyes, nonchalantly, as though nothing big was happening at that moment.

 

“That’s it! Thank you very much for being an arsehole of a husband! Look how much I love you,” he started taking the wedding band off the ring finger of the left hand.

 

“What are you doing?” Matt squeaked, widening his eyes in surprise.

 

“Fuck you and fuck this fucking ring!” After expressing his indignation, Dom threw the ring on the floor and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

“Dom!” Matt stood up and hurried to reach his angry partner as soon as he heard the front door being opened. But when he got to outside, it was too late; Dominic had already entered his car and started the engine, leaving a confused brunet behind. “Shit!”

 

***

 

“I’m telling you, Chris. That’s exactly what happened!” Matthew gesticulated urgently at his friend, showing how worried he was.

 

“Dude, as much as I’d like to tell you to relax, I really think this time things got serious...” Handing his afflicted friend a cup of water, Chris sat beside the brunet on the couch.

 

“Do you think he really meant that?” Looking down at the golden ring on his hand, Matt asked in a deep tone, frowning. “That I’m an arsehole of a husband? And that he can’t believe he married me?”

 

Chris was able to distinguish a hint of sadness and disappointment on his friend’s voice, so he placed a sympathetic hand on Matt’s shoulder. “He was hot headed, you know how much he loves you.”

 

“What if he doesn’t love me anymore?” Matt whispered his fears out loud.

 

“Don’t say that, mate...”

 

“He was right, Chris. I’m useless, and stubborn. I think this means that we’re giving some time.” he put the wedding band back into his pocket. “I just never thought that failing chores would get me in so much trouble.”

 

“Matt, you still didn’t get it!” the younger man sighed and rubbed his frown. “It’s just like he told you, it’s everything together.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Hm, well, please, don’t get me wrong, you know how much I like to preserve intimacies, but when was the last time you two- Eh, hmm...” Chris searched for the right words to make that question, but nothing really good popped into his mind without sounding impolite.

 

“Had sex?” Matt easily completed and Chris nodded, feeling awkward for asking his friend such an intimate thing.

 

“Actually, I was going to say ‘made love’, but that works too.”

 

“Oh, you’re such a romantic.” Matt chuckled. “Well, I honestly don’t remember the last time we made love, but we had sex last week, I guess.” Scratching his chin, Matt thought for a while before continue. “But, I don’t know, having sex is feeling weird lately… I mean, Dom always was a tiger in bed, but-”

 

“Oh, please! Spare me the details!” Chris squeezed his eyes and shook his head, as if he was trying to get some thoughts out of his mind.

 

Matt only laughed. “Alright. So, the sex itself was never a problem, but it’s just that… I really don’t know, Chris. It feels like I’m not connected to Dominic anymore; we are not as in sync as we used to be a few years ago.”

 

“I know what you’re trying to say, I really do. You’ve been together for how long now?”

 

“We started fooling around in 2001, 2002, I guess. We only told you guys years later, in 2009, maybe?” Matt smiled. “When Gaia and I broke up. And, as you all know, Dom and I married last year.”

 

“It’s the longest relationship you’ve ever had.” Chris smiled.

 

“Yeah, but when we married, things were already freezing between us… But I only ignored that and decided not to worry because I thought everything would work out for us. Well, it seems like I was wrong. By the way, why did you ask about the sex?”

 

“Oh, you can’t deny that lack of sex is a bad sign on any relationship.” Chris pointed out and Matt nodded. “You know what? I’ve been noticing the way you guys are treating each other lately and it’s completely different from the couple in love of a few years ago. I remember when you two told us about your secret relationship, you couldn’t stay away from each other, you were always having fun together; but now it seems like you can’t stand each other. You’re always fighting over silly things…” Matt looked up at his friend, a bit surprised by his words, and Chris cleared his throat. “I’m sorry for meddling so much, but this is my opinion and I want to help you and Dom because he’s your best friend and you are his, and no one wants to see this friendship spoiled.”

 

“I understand...” Matthew took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “But I have no idea how to fix it.”

 

Chris only frowned and patted his friend’s shoulders. He was willing to help Matt, but relationships are something really delicate and can be damaged with the slightest of the interventions.

 

***

 

Time went by and Matthew couldn’t let his phone away from him, since he was trying to call Dom for a few hours now, but the blond never answered his calls. Matt just got worried and worried, but he tried to occupy his mind with something else. He tried to watch a movie, but he was not really paying attention to what was screening; he tried reading a book, but after a while he realised he was stuck on the same page since the beginning.

 

The clock struck eight, nine, ten p.m., but Dominic didn’t call him back.

 

Matthew didn’t even realised he had only had one meal that day; the rumbles from his stomach couldn’t be heard over his worry.

 

He’d just thought of taking sleeping pills - because he obviously was not going to be able to sleep without extra help - when he heard the front door being opened. He was on the kitchen by that time, already filling a glass with water to help him taking the pills, so he hurried to the living room and found Dominic hanging his coat on the hook next the door.

 

The blond had a stern look on his face. “Oh, bloody hell! Where you’ve been? I tried calling you the whole day, I was worried!” Matthew said, but Dom didn’t utter a word; he didn’t even looked at his partner. “Dominic...”

 

Acting like there wasn’t anyone else apart from himself, Dom calmly went upstairs and Matt followed him in silence. When they reach the upper floor, Dom entered their bedroom and shut the door behind him, leaving Matt outside the room. The brunet tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. He sighed and decided to go to the guest room; he couldn’t do anything, at least not that night. It would probably be better if they slept in separate rooms to clear their heads and then try a civilised conversation in the morning.

 

At least that was Matt’s plan.

 

Midnight, one, two in the morning and Matt was not even feeling a hint of sleepiness strike him. He rolled from one side to the other on the narrow, single bed, dragging the covers up and down his face, impatiently, deciding whether he would hide his face or not. The night was cold and he could feel his nose freezing; but not even the thick duvet was able to warm him. What he truly needed was Dominic, but of course he wouldn’t get what he wanted that night. And he was not even thinking of an intimate contact; just the presence of the blond would be enough to make him relax at that point. Matt only wanted a confirmation that things would be okay.

 

Of course he didn’t get that.

 

As an afterthought, he decided to get up from the bed and went to the kitchen. It seemed like the sleeping pills would be the only solution to help him drift off to sleep.

 

***

 

Matt woke up with an annoying headache in the next morning. His eyes and back were aching and, as soon as he caught sight of the digital alarm on the nightstand and noticed it was half past ten, he shoved the duvet aside and didn’t even bother to wear his slippers before going to check the bedroom next the guest’s one.

 

The door was unlocked this time and Matt’s lips twitched into a subtle smile, but when he scanned the inside of the room and realised there was anyone there, he frowned in disappointment and closed the door again.

 

He then searched for Dom in every corner of their house, but he didn’t find him. Dom’s coat and car keys were not in their places, so Matt assumed he was gone again.

 

Feeling down and deceived, he spent the rest of the morning sitting on the couch and staring at the front door, waiting for Dom to come back. He also chose not to call him (based on his lame attempts from the previous day).

 

A few hours later he heard someone knocking on the door and, without a second thought, he hurried to open it. “Dom! I’m so sorry, I-” he began to talk.

 

“Matt?” A male voice, that certainly was not Dom’s, interrupted the brunet’s apologies.

 

“Oh, it’s you...” All the remaining hope on Matt’s face vanished when he realised it was Chris knocking on his door. Visibly disconsolate, he stepped aside and invited his friend in with an almost imperceptible movement of his hand.

 

“I came to see if things had settled down between you and Dom, but I don’t even need to ask.” His eyebrows drew together as he eyed his friend from head to toes. “Have you taken a shower or eaten something today?” he asked, concerned.

 

“No.”

 

“Okay, you go wash yourself and I’ll cook lunch for you. Then we can talk.”

 

“Chris, you don’t have to-”

 

“Oi! Please, just do as I said. Seriously.” Trying to ease the tension, Chris ruffled Matt’s hair and showed him a sympathetic smile. Matt just nodded and went back to his room while his friend took charge of the lunch.

 

***

 

The two of them had a quiet meal, eating their tuna in silence, exchanging a few words once in a while. When they were done, they went to the living room.

 

“So, I talked to Kelly last night.” Chris said. “You know, about what you guys are going through. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

“It’s alright. What did she say?”

 

“Hm, remember a few years ago when she and I were having a minor crisis of our own?”

 

“Yeah. You got really depressed back then.”

 

“Exactly, but after a few months things were alright again. I want you to know that I didn’t manage to do that alone.”

 

“Uh?” Matthew frowned at his friend’s statement. “What do you mean?”

 

“Hold on.” Chris stood up from the couch and walked towards his coat, which was hanging on a hook, and took a small book from his inner pocket before coming back to where his friend was sitting on.

 

“What’s this?” Matthew asked as Chris handed him the book. It had a brownish cover and golden handwritten letters where it was able to read ‘What’s Love?’. “Is it some kind of self-help book?”

 

“Kinda. Yeah.”

 

“You don’t really think it’ll help me, do you?” Matt snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, I do.” Chris decided to just ignore his friend’s skepticism. “It helped me, I’m sure it can work for you, too.”

 

“I’m sorry, Chris, but I don’t believe in books like this.” he tried to give the book back to Chris, but the man simply withdrew his hands.

 

“Keep it. Whether you use it or not is up to you, but you should at least read the first pages before discarding it.” he smiled and got up again. “As much as I want to stay and show you the advantages this book could bring, I need to pick Ava and Alfie at their friend’s. Sorry, mate.”

 

“It’s alright.” Matt escorted Chris to the door. “Thank you for coming by anyway.”

 

“Sure. That’s what friends are for.” They chuckled. ”Take care.”

 

“I will.” he waved at his friend one last time before closing the door.

 

Matt went to the kitchen, but his eyes spotted the brownish book over the couch. Suddenly a hint of curiosity passed over him.

  
***


End file.
